Inspiration Point
by patricia51
Summary: Now that she has her driver's license Miley and Lilly decide to go out. They stop at the local make-out parking spot to watch the fun. It cools off outside but it heats up inside the car. Liley. Rated "M" for sexual themes.


Inspiration Pointby patricia51

(Now that she has her driver's license Miley and Lilly decide to go out. They stop at the local make-out parking spot to watch the fun. It cools off outside but it heats up inside the car. Liley. Not really connected to my other Liley story but if it was it would take place before "Oliver's Oops". *Blush*. The idea for this story came from the first experience by a certain unnamed author with another girl. And two points to whomever can tell me from what well known old TV series I borrowed "Inspiration Point". Hehehehe.)

"Oh this is SO cool," exclaimed Lilly Truscott.

"Lilly you'd think you've never been in a car before," laughed Miley Stewart.

"Well never when it's just us," Lilly came back.

Miley didn't reply but she admitted to herself that it was really neat. She had finally passed her driver's test and here they were, just the two of them. Free as can be. Okay, well, free until 10 PM which was the curfew that her dad and Lilly's mom had agreed upon. And that only because it was a weekend and there was no Hannah concert anytime soon.

Miley grinned as she watched Lilly stick her hand out the window and swoop her hand up and down in the rushing air as they drove along. By mutual agreement they stopped for pizza, arguing about toppings for a longer period of time than it took for the pizza to be cooked once they had finally decided. After that they just cruised up and down the highway.

"What now?" Lilly asked after the fourth round trip.

"I don't know."

"Hey!" the skateboarder sat upright and laughed. "I've got an idea."

"What?"

"It's Saturday night. Let's go up to Inspiration Point."

"Girl who hear girl say 'Inspiration Point' say what? You want to hit the make-out spot? And do what?"

"Oh come on Miley. It'll be fun. We can see who all is fooling around with each other. Better drama than three soap operas and a lot funnier I bet."

"Oh what the heck. Twilight is creeping up. Hopefully no one will see us, especially since we're two girls together."

"We are?" Lilly pretended to be surprised by that statement. "Wow, I never would have guessed.'

"Shut up Truscott."

"Make me."

Miley turned the car and drove to the flattened area on top of a hill where the high schoolers parked at night.

"I see you know just where this is," commented Lilly as they nosed into a spot that had shrubs halfway hiding their car but still had a good view of the area. "Been here with Jake?"

Miley refused to blush. "Could be. I notice you told me to turn at the second entrance rather than the first. Who have YOU been up here with?"

Lilly deftly turned the conversation to the other cars and people. The area was filling up. Some people stayed in their cars. Other wandered to and fro saying hello to friends and doing their best to make a connection with someone. A group settled in by the one picnic bench that was the supposed reason for the whole place to exist. They turned on a portable CD player and started singing along.

"Well, there's the drama club."

"Oh look!" giggled Lilly. "There's Jackson's car."

Miley sniffed. "If the windows are fogged up it's only 'cause of the smell in there I bet."

"Probably," agreed her friend with a laugh.

"Is that Oliver and Sarah?"

Lilly peeked past her friend's shoulder. "Yes. And it looks like Oliver isn't going to manage to keep ahead of her much longer."

"Grrrrrrr. There's Amber's car. Wonder who she's putting out to tonight?"

"Ewwwwwwwwwww. That image could make me sick. Forget her. We came here to have FUN."

The duo enjoyed the show. The sun was just about gone now. More than one car seemed to be rocking on its springs. Miley took note that Amber's seemed to be one of those and was rocking QUITE a lot. A cool breeze came through the windows.

"It's getting chilly in here." Lilly shivered a bit as though to reinforce her complaint.

Come to think of it she was right, Miley realized, feeling an urge to match Lilly's shiver with one of her own. The pair of them had been dressed for a day at the beach; shorts, flip-flops and loose tops. Now that the sun was down the air was rapidly cooling off.

"Yes it is," Miley hesitated. "Do you think we should go?"

"This is a lot of fun. Do you have something we could wrap up in?"

Miley squirmed around and peered in the back seat, exploring more with her hands than her eyes. "Here's a beach towel. But just one."

"We can share," Lilly said practically.

The two girls snuggled together, as they often had, and wrapped themselves up in the towel.

"Better?" asked Miley.

"Much."

The pair continued to giggle and comment on the activity around them, half seen in moonlight and the occasional flashes of headlights and car interior lights. Lilly draped one leg over Miley's, who responded by covering that leg with her other one. More laughter filled the car as they rocked back and forth, wrestling with each other a bit and snuggling closer.

They fell silent for a bit. Miley turned her head to say something at the same time Lilly did the same thing. Lilly's gaze met Miley's merry eyes and then dropped to her mouth. Moved by an impulse she couldn't have put into words, Lilly found herself drawn to the parted lips only inches away. She leaned forward and and kissed her friend.

Lilly and Miley had exchanged many a kiss on the cheek. Each girl had kissed boys before and found it very exciting. But this kiss was different. It was softer, sweeter, and Miley found herself returning it. Her lips parted further and Lilly's tongue slipped inside of her mouth.

The skateboard girl shifted, turning more towards her friend. Her knee slid firmly between the secret singer's legs and pressed there. Lilly's hand touched Miley's tummy, slipping into the gap between the loose top and the shorts. She rubbed gently, feeling her friend's belly quiver. Miley took a sharp deep breath, breaking the kiss.

"Lilly."

Miley had meant to add "Stop that" or "What are you doing?" or at least make the call of her best friend's name sharper and more commanding. Instead, the word came out in a soft gasp.

"Miley," returned the other girl in a husky voice.

Lilly's heart was beating so hard she thought it might stop. Her hand crept up and then it covered Miley's soft breast. Neither girl had worn a bra. She felt the other teenager's nipple become hard, as hard as she could sense her own were becoming. She buried her face into the white neck and shoulder and kissed there, licking and gently sucking the smooth skin.

Miley was lost. Never had she felt anything like this from any boy. It was so familiar. It was Lilly, her best friend in the world, and now something so much deeper. Her heart was in her throat from the excitement and it nearly choked her. It was so wrong. It was so right.

"Miles," whispered Lilly. She shifted again, nearly pinning her friend under her. The second hand joined the first and pulled the loose top up. Miley moaned deeply as Lilly slid down slightly and her warm mouth replaced her fingers.

"Lilly, oh GOD Lilly." She ran her fingers through her friend's hair, losing herself in the moment. Lilly's tongue fluttered against one hard nubbin and then the other. The cool air brushed over each one in turn as Lilly shifted her attention back and forth.

A hand crept down over a shaking tummy and found the snap and zipper of Miley's shorts. That hand slipped through the opening and inside Miley's panties to touch her.

"Ohhhhhhh." the singer's head tipped back and her eyes closed. She pushed her thigh up between Lilly's leg. The other girl continued her assault but also began to ride that intruder, rubbing herself on the smooth, slick skin.

The pair strained together, going wild for what seemed like hours and yet also seemed like bare moments. They gasped, they m, they bucked as those special exquisite feelings carried them away. Finally they collapsed in each other's arms. They snuggled, kissed again and waited for hearts and breathing to return to normal.

"Wow, Lilly," Miley finally managed to say. "Where did that come from? Not that I'm complaining by any means," she added hastily.

"I don't know," admitted the other girl. She touched her friend's cheek. "I think it's been building for a long time. It just came out tonight."

The pair snuggled again until Miley looked at the clock on the dashboard. "Oh GOD, the time." She started the car as the pair made an effort to get their clothes back to somewhat normal. They pulled out and headed back into town. Lilly pulled out her cell phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"My mom. To tell her I'm spending the night at your place. That is," Lilly looked at Miley, "That is if you want me to."

Miley's hand covered Lilly's free one. "There's nothing I want more."

(The End) 


End file.
